Slick's Babysitting Adventures
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Like in the title I have to babysit the Sonic Team as babies. I change the title from, "Slick's Adventures in Babysitting," to this title because it suites me much better. But it's still the same story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Sonic characters or Corey the Hedgehog. The Sonic team rightfully belong to Sega and Corey the Hedgehog belongs to…well, Corey the Hedgehog. I only own Slick (my OC) Thanks!**

* * *

Before we begin the story, I have a question to ask all of ya'll. Have you ever done something that you wished you regret doing? I have and betcha some of you other people who are reading this and this is my story of me and my best friend, Corey, have to watch the Sonic Team as babies. They can still talk and use their powers (which I wished it never happened), but they are a piece of work. Why am I still talking? I'm such a boring person to be listening to. Let's begin.

* * *

Day One

Sonic and Knuckles

I REALLY wished I should have shut my mouth about volunteering to watch the Sonic team as babies! Now, I'm stuck with Sonic and Knuckles to take care of. At least Corey, my best friend, is here to help me. And right now, we are trying to catch Sonic to give him a bath.

"Sonic, come back here!" I shouted.

"Ha! You have to catch me first!" he said.

"Gotcha!" Corey said grabbing the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"NO! I don't wanna bath! I hate water!"

"Well, you're gonna have to. Why can't you be a good boy and take you're bath like Knuckles?" I said.

Knuckles had already taken his bath and was now guarding Master Emerald.(like always)

"No! I'm allergic to water!" he yelled.

"What!? You are so not, you little liar! I'll hold him down while you wash him, Corey."

"Okay, Slick."

Sonic crossed his chubby arms and said, "I hate water."

"You lucky you're with Knuckles and not with Amy." Corey said, scrubbing under Sonic's arms.

"Amy? You mean that creepy stalker? Yuck! I outta be with her instead a water."

"Too bad, buddy." I said.

After we gave him a bath, we fed both of them baby food.

Knuckles sneered at it. "We eat this slop? I want grapes instead."

"Sorry, we don't have any grapes and plus it's not good for you to swallow it whole. Now, eat up." I explained.

Knuckles pushed it away and sat there with his arms crossed.

"Slick, I think we need to feed them ourselves." Corey said.

"You're right. I'll take Sonic. You'll take Knuckles."

Feeding Sonic was easy as cake for me, but for Corey, not so easy. When he tried to feed the stubborn echidna, Knuckles threw the baby food at him.

"Seriously, Knuckles!?"

"Serves you wight."

"Alright, beddie-bye for both of you." I said.

"I'm not *yawn* tired." Sonic said.

"Yes, you are. I'll put you two to bed."

"What about me?" Corey asked, covered in baby food.

"You can get cleaned up. You're a big boy now. I'll put them to bed."

"Whatever you say, Slick."

I grabbed Sonic and Knuckles when Knuckles started crying.

"What?" I asked.

"I want Waster Emerald!" he sobbed.

"It will be okay. It's not going anywhere."

"NO, IT WON'T!"

I sighed and said, "If I gave you Master Emerald, will you stop crying?"

He nodded. So, I have to put the sleeping Sonic in his crib and Knuckles in his crib. It took me 2 minutes just to drag the emerald up to the bedroom. I placed it next to Knuckles and he fell asleep instantly.

I closed the door and collapsed on the couch. When Corey came in, he said to me, "You exhausted?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we got another day with two more, you know."

I sighed, "Yeah. Lets just hope it's probably Big or Cream. If it's probably someone worst like Shadow or Rouge or even Amy, I might just go crazy."

"Lets hope not. See ya tomorrow, Slick!" Corey shouted as he left.

"Yeah, see ya."

Dear, Lord. Rest my soul!


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two

Tails and Cream

Thank the Lord that I didn't get the complicated babies. I got the easier ones. Tails the Fox and Cream the Rabbit. Me and Corey decided to take them to Chuck E. Cheese's for lunch and for them to have fun.

"You feeling better, Slick?" Corey asked.

"Better!? I feel great! At least this day can go easy with those two."

I felt a tug on my tail and it happened to be Cream tugging me.

"Mr. Slick," she said in her high pitched voice which I think is cute, "can we go play some games now?"

"Sure, Cream. Come on, Corey and Tails."

I put in twenty bucks in the token machine and gave some to each of them and the rest for later. I went with Cream and Corey went with Tails.

Cream wanted to play that whack-the-shark came. When she started hitting the sharks, she swung the hammer back and whacked me in the face. I fell down backwards.

Cream looked down at me and said, "Sorry, Mr. Slick. Are you okay?"

"Yes." NO!

I grabbed Cream and took her to play something else. Meanwhile with Tails and Corey, after Tails finished riding the airplane, he stopped and hid behind Corey.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked.

"Giant rat." Tails shuddered and pointed to the mascot, Chuck E.

"It's just a mascot. It's not gonna hur-Hey! Where did you go!? Tails? Tails!?"

He saw me and Cream walking by and ran up to us.

I turned to him and said, "Hey, Corey. Where's Tails!?"

"Umm, er…"

His voice trailed off when he heard children screaming. We both went over to the crowd to see Tails on top of the mascot, hitting it with his wrench. (I didn't know he had that with him.) Corey snatched Tails by his twin tails and said, "What are you doing!?"

"Beating up scary wat."

A security guard told us to come to him. I slapped my forehead. I knew we were in big trouble.

**Back at the car**

We all went back to the car and drove home. The manager gave us a warning saying that if it happens again, we would be fined and never to come back to that place again. Plus, Tails was looking genuinely sorry. (HE SHOULD BE!) I thought that the day would be a piece of cake. Think again! Just can't wait for the next day. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

Amy and Big

Okay, I wasn't expecting this to happen, but getting a pink baby hedgehog who's crazy in love with Sonic and a fat, purple feline who does nothing, but goes fishing and chasing Froggy all day long. So, me and Corey decided to take them to the movie theaters to see The Lorax. (I've seen that movie before and it was pretty good.)

"I'll get the snacks while you get the tickets." I said to Corey.

"Okay, Slick. Come on, Big." Corey said grabbing the kitten by his hand.

I walked p to the snack counter and the guy in charge of it said, "Hello, welcome to Movie Six. What would you like?"Amy tugged on my tail. "Wick, can I wome candy?" she asked.

"Okay, what kind?"

"Gummy worms." she requested.

"Okay, I'll get a large popcorn, gummy worms, and medium fruit punch."

"Will that be it, sir?" the man asked.

"Yes."

So after I paid for the snacks and Corey got the tickets, we went to go see the movie. We took our seats in one of the middle section rows. As the movie began, I gave Amy her gummy worms and some popcorn to Big.

Not even one minute, Big was tugging my tail and said, "More wopcorn."

I gave him more popcorn then resume my eyes to the screen. Then, he was begging for more.

"You had enough." I whispered.

I heard him sniffle. I knew what was gonna happen. He was gonna cry.

"Dude," Corey whispered to me, "just give him some more before everyone starts looking at us."

"Okay, you can have some more." I said to Big who stopped crying when I said that.

So after I gave him some more, he didn't ask for more and shut up.

But unfortunately after three minutes later, he threw up on himself.

I wanted to scream, but Corey said that he'll take him to the bathroom to clean him up.

A few minutes later, Corey and Big came back. As soon as Big sat in his seat, he fell asleep. He must have been tired from barfing. Who knows. And another thing about him is that kitten knows how to SNORE! I had to put my motorcycle facial helmet on him to not hear his snoring. (I don't know how that got there.)

I look over to my right to see Amy, but turns out, there's no Amy. I looked over to where Corey and Big were sitting and didn't see her there. I looked underneath the seats and still no Amy. I had to crawl underneath the seats of some people which made them a little bit jumpy. When I crawled underneath the front row, I spotted something pink near the screen. AMY!

She was sitting there, watching the movie.

"Amy!" I whispered.

She looked at me and crawled over to me. As she got over to me, she stuck one of her gummy worms up one of my nostrils and giggled.

"Wick looks wunny!" she laughed.

I shushed her and asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Wig makes woud noises. So, me go up here. Much wetter."

"How about we sit in the front row so we won't hear Big, huh?"

"Okay, Wick." she agreed.

So we both sat in the front row until the movie was over. After we left, we had to carry the sleeping Big back to the van. It took me, Corey, and this kind, muscular man to carry him to the van cause he was HEAVY! I mean we're talking about 100 to 150 lbs here, people!

Before we got in the van, Corey said, "Slick, what's that hanging out of your nose and please tell me that's not a gold bar."

"No, it's a gummy worm Amy stuck up my nose."

I yanked it out and we drove away in the car.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

Day Four part 1

Shadow and Rouge

NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why, Lord!? Why!? Why did these two had to be with me this day!? Can't I have Blaze or Silver or someone else who's easier than this!?

Me and Corey are driving back to my house in the van with Shadow and Rouge when I get a call from my friend, Nate. Since my car also has a loudspeaker phone, I was able to talk on the phone and drive without holding my phone.

"Yes, Nate?" I asked.

"Hey, Slick! I heard what happened at the movies yesterday!"

"What!? How did you know? I mean, I wasn't there. What are you talking about?"

"Lunar said he saw you in there watching The Lorax and Big threw up on himself. And when you came out of the movie theaters, he said that you had a gummy worm up your nose. Hahaha! That cracked me up."

"Are we alwost there, Wick?" Rouge asked in her impatient voice.

"Who's that? Is that Rouge?" Nate asked.

"No, that's my sister." I said.

"I hate this." Shadow groaned.

"Will you shut up?" I said to him.

"Slick, is that Shadow?" Nate asked.

"No…yes. Look, me and Corey are babysitting the Sonic gang…as babies and right now, we've got Shadow and Rouge on our hands."

"Did you just say Shadow was with you?""Nate. You're not thinking…"

"How about if I can help you out here, huh?"

"Nate, I'm not-"

"Sure you can! Slick is always happy to welcome volunteers!" Corey said cutting me off.

"Really!? Thanks, Slick! Meet you at your house!"

"No, w-wait! Nate, I-I" I stuttered. But he hung up on me.

I looked at Corey and said, "Unbelievable, Corey."

"What? At least we got someone else to help us out."

Hmm, now that I thinking about it maybe he can help with half of the work with us. Smart thinking, Corey!

So, as soon as we pulled up into the drive way, we saw my friend Nate (in human form) at my house.

He waved to us. "Hey, Slick! Hey, Corey!"

"Sup, Nate." I said as he jumped into the back seat.

"How's the weird guy?" Rouge asked in her curious voice.

"Shush! Umm, Rouge. Shadow. This is my human/werehog friend, Nate. He'll be helping out with us.

"Oh, great." Shadow complained.

Nate came up to his face. "Cool it, Shadster. Because we're gonna have some fun together."

"I no Shadster. I Shadow!" Shadow yelled.

"Cool it, Shads, cause we're going to the park today and I don't want any trouble." I said as we drove over there.

"I NO SHADS!" he yelled again. Nate put a pacifier in his mouth to shut him up.

This was gonna be a long day.

Who knows what will happen at the park.

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

Day Four part 2

Shadow and Rouge

So, me, Corey, and now Nate all went to the park with Shadow and Rouge. I hope this won't go down the toilet like at Chuck E. Cheese's and the movies. But once again, I was wrong…definitely wrong.

I let those two run off to enjoy themselves while I sit back and relax on the grass.

_Oh, it feels so good to just sit back and relax on the grass. I haven't felt this good since what happened three days ago. The birds are chirping, the breeze is blowing, Rouge is about to jump off the top of the slide…JUMP OFF OF THE SLIDE!_

My thoughts popped out of my head and sat up to see the white, baby bat about to jump off the top of the slide.

"Dear Lord." I said.

I jumped up and ran to the spot where she was gonna fall at because SHE CAN'T FLY! As I was halfway there, she jumped off. I can't believe a fearless, little bat who can't fly would jump off the top of the slide! Stupid!

As I ran towards her, I unexpectedly ran into Corey who was also trying to catch her.

_**BAM!**_

Darkness is all I remember. Pure darkness. After ramming myself in Corey, we were both knocked out.

A few minutes later, I started coming back to my senses and woke up, lying in front of Corey.

He had happen to start waking up too. "What happened, Slick?"

"I think we just banged ourselves together and knocked each other out."

I looked around and didn't see Rouge anywhere.

"Did you catch her?" I asked, rubbing the bump on my head.

"No."

"I did." Nate said as he came over to us holding Rouge in his arms. "I used my telekinesis powers to stop her from falling when you two were sleeping on the floor."

"Rouge, giving me a heart attack! What were you trying to do? Jump off the slide to see if you can fly?" I disciplined her.

"Yes. Sowwy, Wick." she apology.

"Take it easy on her, Slick. At least I saved her from falling." Nate said.

"It's true." Corey agreed.

"Dang. Wait! Where's Shadow?" I panicked.

We all heard a commotion over at the sandbox area and ran over to see Shadow and an five-year-old boy fighting. Uh-no.

Shadow was holding the boy by his leg and gave him a serious wedgie. I snatched him by the scruff of his neck, but he was still holding the kid by his underwear.

"Let go." I said to him in the nicest way I can to him, but he was still holding him.

"Let go of him, Shadow!" I demanded, but he still refused to let go.

Nate gave Rouge to Corey and used an icicle to cut the kid's underwear. I fell backwards and said to Nate, "Thanks, Nate. Lets just go home and act like this never happened. Shadow, what were you doing!?"

"That kid sawd that I wook funny and he broke one of my wings." he said, showing his broken ring.

"So, violence isn't the answer. Now, get in the car." I commanded.

"Whatever." he said.

So, we all went back home and as we got home, I gave Shadow a spanking for beating that poor kid up and put him into the "Time Out" corner. Rouge also got a spanking, but I didn't send her to the "Time Out" corner with him because they caused too much trouble today.

Lord knows who's gonna be next.


	6. Chapter 5

Day Five

Team Babylon

Okay, I really wasn't expecting this day to come. We mostly get two of the Sonic Team babies, but three! Excuse me, but I didn't ask to get three of them. Jet, Wave, and Storm. Yep, Team Babylon. So, I had to call Nate again cause if it was me and Corey alone, we would be in chaos in less than three minutes…or three seconds.

"So how about we take them to the amusement park?" I asked. Stupid! Just stupid of me to ask that.

So as we were driving up there to Hershey Park, we agreed to take one of them for each of us. Corey automatically agreed to take Storm while me and Nate were fighting over Wave. He won at the Rock, Paper, Scissors game and plus, he growled at me. So, he took Wave and I had to take Jet. Creep!

"So, we'll meet at the food court at 12. Does that sound good?" I asked them.

"Sure." Nate and Corey agreed as we went our separate ways.

* * *

I looked down at the green, baby hawk and said, "So, where do you want to go on first? The Ladybug? The Bizzy Bees? Or the Helicopters?"

"None of those baby wides." he rejected.

"Then where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sky Wush." he pointed at the rollercoaster.

I followed his finger and said, "The Sky Rush!? Uh-huh! We are not going on that ride. You are too young and I'm afraid to go on roller coasters that-" I stopped when I saw that he was gone.

_**UH NO!**_

* * *

Meanwhile with Corey and Storm…

Storm wanted to go on the Tilt-A-Whirl first.

"Lets do wis first!" he said in excitement.

"Whatever you say, Storm." Corey said as they stood in line.

"YYYAAAAAYYYYY!"

As it was their turn, they choose their cars and sat in their seats.

"Wis is gonna be fun!" Storm shouted.

The ride began and they started spinning. A few seconds later, Storm said to Corey, "I feel kinda strange inside."

"You feel what?"

"I feel…ACK! HACK!"

Corey's eyes widened. "What are you doing!? Don't you dare!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Nate and Wave…

Both of them were riding the Balloon Flite. (Uggh! Lucky him.)

"After this, can we go on to the Fahrenheit?" she asked.

"No way. First of all, you're too young and second, I'll get in big trouble if you do. So, no."

"Meanie." she said.

* * *

"JET!? JET!" I called, but he was nowhere to be seen. I wished that Nate could have taken him instead of Wave. But me going up against a human that's also a werehog, I would lose in a second.

As I continued to search for him, I ran into Corey.

"Hey, Corey! Listen, I lost Jet and I-" I stopped talking when I saw him covered in something disgusting.

"What is that on you?" I asked

"Don't ask me. Ask Mr. Pukes-A-Lot." he said.

"Who?"

He looked down and saw that Storm was gone too.

His eyes widen. "Where did he go!?"

"Yeah, and Jet's gone too." I explained.

We both saw Nate walking along…with Wave by his side. (LUCKY HIM!)

"Nate!" I hollered. He looked at us and came over to us.

"What's wrong and where's Jet and Storm?" Nate asked.

"We lost them." Corey explained.

"What!? Where would they go?"

I pondered a bit, then it hit me. "They probably went to the Sky Rush."

"Wait. Why would they go there?" Nate asked.

"Who cares. Lets go!"

We all rushed over to the Sky Rush and saw the boys riding on the Sky Rush already. They were laughing, screaming, and having a good time. Oh, when they get down here, I'm gonna give them what for! DX

But then, we heard a hacking noise when the coaster car went over us and looked up to see stuff falling towards us.

* * *

We were all driving back. Yes, we got Jet and Storm with us…to a cost.

Me, Corey, Nate, and Wave were all puked on from Sir Pukes-A-Lot and none of us were speaking when we went back.

WORST DAY EVER!

As soon as we got home, I spanked Jet and Storm, **TWICE! **I also gave each of them their own "Time Out" corner. We got ourselves cleaned up from the vomit and put Wave to bed. (She's a good girl.)

**THIS WAS THE WORST DAY IN MY WHOLE LIFE!**

* * *

**Plus, the whole vomit thing happened in real life for me. PM me to hear the story.**


	7. Chapter 6: Part 1

**I do not own Ember the Cat. It rightfully belongs to Ember the Flame Guardian.**

* * *

Day Six part 1

Silver and Blaze

I think I've calmed down a bit when I got these two to watch…after what happened yesterday. Nate wasn't with us this time so it was just me and Corey. Corey decided that we should go to the beach today. Somewhere calm and easy.

But the strangest thing happened to us when we just picked up Sliver and Blaze.

"You know, I think getting Blaze and Silver is a good day for us." Corey said as we walked out of the building.

"Probably, and good idea for going to the beach. What do you think, Silver?" I asked the baby, white hedgehog in my arms.

"I wike going to the beach!" he said in excitement.

"What about you, Blaze?" Corey asked the lavender kitten.

"I weally don't care." she said.

"Cats." I scoffed.

"Wooky, Wick! Another cat!" Silver pointed out.

We both followed his gaze to see another cat on top of my car roof.

"What in the waffles!?" I shouted. We both walked up to the cat who was flat on the car roof.

He was a cat that looked like the adult version of Blaze. Except he was red with a purple gem on her forehead. The tips of his hair was orange. He was wearing a shirt that said, "Fire!" with tons of fire in the distance. He also was wearing Distressed jeans and Bone boots.

"Oh, my gosh! It's raining cats and dogs!" Corey joked.

I nudged him in the shoulder and said, "Knock it off, Corkster."

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

The cat let out a moan and lifted his head up. "Where am I?" He looked at us. "Who are you, guys?"

"The question is: How in the pancakes did you get on top of my car!?" I asked.

"Well, there was an explosion nearby and I barely made it. I went flying in the air and got the wind knocked out of me and I wake up finding myself on top of a car."

"Awkward." Corey whispered to me.

I nodded. "My name is Slick. Slick the Wolf."

"And I'm Corey the Hedgehog." Corey introduced himself.

I pointed to Silver, "This is Silver." Then I pointed to Blaze. "And that's Blaze."

He stood up on the car roof and said, "I'm Ember the Cat. Pleased to meet you, Slick and Corey. And those babies are soooooo adorable."

"Thank you." Silver thanked the cat.

"Corey, don't you think that we should be going to the beach now?" I asked the silver hedgehog.

"Right."

"You're going to the beach!? Can I join along?" he asked in excitement.

Blaze looked up at me with her big kitten eyes and begged, "Can he, Wick?"

I couldn't resist that cute adorable kitten face and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we brought him along."

"YAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Blaze cheered.

"Thanks, Slick!" Ember thanked me.

"Yeah, you'll only come if you do something for me." I said.

"What's that?"

"GET OFF OF MY CAR, FOOL!"

"Sheesh, okay." he mumbled as he jumped off the car.

"Thank you. Now, onward to the beach!" I said as we all drove down to the beach.

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 6: Part 2

Day Six part 2

Silver and Blaze

So, we all went down to the closest beach that was nearby. It was beautiful with the clear, blue skies reflecting on the ocean and white sand. This will not be a problem with me. I love going to the ocean.

"It's soooo nice here today." Ember said.

"I'm going for a swim. Anyone wants to join me?" I asked.

Silver raised his hand. "Me want too! Me want too!"

"I'll join you." Corey volunteered.

"Me don't wanna." Blaze rejected.

"I'll stay with her on the shore." Ember volunteered.

"Fine with me." I said as I ripped off my half-cut jean which showed my swim trunks. They stared at me awkwardly.

"What? I've always wanted to do that."

Corey and Ember rolled their eyes at me.

Corey and Silver got their swim trunks on (We put floaties on Silver since he can't swim in the deep end yet.) while Blaze played in the sand with Ember.

We were having a fun time in the ocean, when something bit me on the tail. I screamed in pain and Corey rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked."Something bit me!"

"Where?"

"ON THE TAIL!"

"Let me see. It's probably a fish or a-a crab!" he said in shock as he saw a crab that clamped its pinchers on my tails.

Corey pried the crab's claws off of my tail, but unfortunately, it pinched him on the arm. He screamed in pain and flung the crab off which it flew far away from us.

"Awww, you rid of crab." Silver said. We both looked at him.

"Did you put that on me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That was not very nice to do that to me." I said.

"Sowwy." he apologized as he lowered his head.

I couldn't blame the little guy for placing a crab on me. After all, he was kinda cute as a baby. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Okay." he said.

After a few more minutes in the ocean, we all got out of the ocean to go up to…only see Blaze there by herself.

"Where's Ember?" Corey asked as he walked up to her, but he stopped when Ember came back…with a pooper scooper?

"Don't come any closer." he warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Blaze took a dump." he said scooping up Blaze's "surprise". After he threw it away in a trashcan, Blaze saw a starfish and grabbed it. She curiously looked all around it and set up on fire. Silver saw this and started giggling along with Blaze.

I peered over them and asked, "Whatcha got there?"

"Fishy star." she said as she showed a burnt starfish and gave it to me.

"What are you doing? Torturing this poor starfish."

"Yes." Silver nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

After we left the beach and got home, Ember said, "Ewww, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Corey asked.

"It smells like something from the ocean came home with us."

Me and Corey smelled it and looked at Silver.

"Silver?" we said.

"Me bring clams home." WHAT!?

He started pulling out oysters out of his diaper. There were probably about 4 dozens of oysters in his diaper. After he finished pulling out the oysters. We stared at him like we were saying, "What in the world?"

"Clammies!" Blaze cheered.

"So," Corey said, "who wants oysters tonight?"


	9. Chapter 7: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aj the Human. She rightfully belongs to Aj the Human**

Day Seven 

Team Chaotix

"…_I'm in my moment of thoughts. So peaceful. Nothing could ruin this d-"_

"Wick, are there wet?" a voice interrupted my voice, but I continue my train of thoughts.

"…_Slick, concentrate on your train of thoughts. Just relax an-"_

"Sut up, Charmy!"

"Ember, are we there yet!?" I shouted at the red feline.

"Almost there." he replied.

I looked back and said in the kindest way I can, "Do you mind? I'm trying to relax every muscle in my body and my temper."

"Charmy's poking me." the baby croc said.

"Vetor is threating me." the bee whine.

"Well, why don't we play the quiet game? The person who's quiet for the longest, gets to pick the first thing they want in the gift store. Plus, Espio's in the lead and he's winning already."

They both looked at the fuchsia, baby chameleon was meditating in his baby seat.

"Okay." they both agreed and then shut there mouths.

Ember looked at me and said, "Wow, you're good."

"Yes, I am." My eyes widen and shouted, "EMBER, LOOK OUT!"

He looked at the road, which he was now on the sidewalk and was now approaching a teenage human girl, and stomped on the brakes. All of us screamed, even the teen was screaming.

We stopped only to be inches away from her.

She stormed up angrily to the car window and knocked on the window.

She looked like she was 15. She was wearing a black shirt with a red coat and blue jeans. Her black hair was in a ponytail and her shoes were unbelievably like Sonic's shoes.

Ember rolled it down and said calmly, "May I help you?"

"Help me!? MY foot! You almost hit me, you idiots!" she screamed at us.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I distracted him while he was driving." I said. I looked at Ember and winked for covering him.

She crossed her arms. "Well, you should know better than to distract the driver."

"Can we go alweady?" Vector complained.

The teenage girl looked in the back of the car and said, "Is that Vector? Along with Team Chaotix?"

"Umm…" me and Ember both said, lost in space.

"They are soooooo cute. Where are you taking them?" she said.

"To the Hershey's chocolate factory." I explained.

"Wow, that must be a lot of fun. But can I come with you guys. Cause there's three of them and…two of you. So, does it mind if I can…"

"You want to join us, don't you?" Ember asked.

A smile popped up on her face. "Yes, it would be an honor to be with the Chaotix Team. They are soooo adorable."

"Well, hop on in." I said as I opened the side door for her.

As she hopped in the car, I said, "Thanks. I'm Aj."

"Well, I'm Slick and this is Ember."

"Sup?" Ember greeted.

"Now, lets get on the road…literally." Aj said.

* * *

**What will happen next? Part 2 coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 7: Part 2

Day Seven part 2

Team Chaotix

We're on our way to Chocolate World in Hershey. (I love that place, but not the ANNOYING singing cows. They sing the same song over and over again!)

"Okay, we're here, guys. You can all talk now, but, Charmy, I don't know why you did the hold-your-breath contest and passed out." I said.

"I turned brue." Charmy said.

"Then turned you purple." Espio said.

"Then to red. I wished you were red, but not the suffocating red." Ember said.

"Lets forget what colors Charmy turned to until he passed out." Aj said.

As we went inside the building, I said, "Okay, guys. We're gonna go to the factory first, then we can go to the gift store. Okay?"

The three toddlers nodded their heads and we went up the stairs. As we got to the area where the seats are moving, and took our seats. Me, Charmy, and Ember sat in the front and Aj, Espio, and Vector sat in the back.

* * *

After we finished the tour, I said, "See, we made it through without any problems."

"Try telling that to the picture." Ember pointed out. In the picture on the screen, everybody was smiling, except for Charmy…because he wasn't there.

"OH MY GOSH! DO I NEED TO PUT SUPER GLUE ON THESE KIDS SO THEY CAN ALWAYS STICK TO ME!?" I screamed.

"Calm down, Slick." Ember said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I need to go find him!" I dashed back towards the exit and snuck back into the tour room.

People inside the tour room were staring at me like I was crazy or something. As I turned the corner, I saw the hyper-active bee who was edging his way towards the chocolate in the blender cup.

_**OH NO!**_

"Charmy, no!" I shouted as I leaped towards him to catch him, unknowing that I was over the blender cup.

* * *

"Where's Wick?" Vector asked.

"He went to go find Charmy." Aj explained.

"Isn't he on TV?" Espio pointed out.

They both looked to see a chocolate covered baby bee and wolf. Charmy smiled at the camera and I was not happy.

Me and Charmy came back when Ember printed out our picture. He showed us the picture and I said, "Get it out in my face, please."

"Okay. I am so putting this on Facebook ."

As we walked down the stairs, Vector had nerves to try to eat some of the chocolate off of my tail and bit my tail. I screamed and Aj yanked him off of me.

"Sowwy." he apologized.

I didn't say anything before we went to the gift store.

* * *

After we brought them what they wanted and drove off into the car, Aj said, "Wait. Doesn't Charmy get _really _hyper when he eats something sweet?"

Everybody's eyes were the size of plates. We all look back at him (except for Ember who was driving) and Charmy already gobbled that thing down his throat and was now jumping in his booster seat.

"SUGAR RUSH!" me and Aj screamed.

Charmy was jumping up and down faster and faster until…he blew up.

Vector and Espio looked at the burnt spot in awkward.

"He'll be back." Ember said.


	11. Chapter 8: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lisa the Hedgehog. She rightfully belongs to Bluemist45.**

* * *

Day Eight part 1

Tikal and Marine

Alright, so yesterday didn't turn out good, but today is a new day…with baby Tikal and baby Marine. They should be little angels…maybe only Tikal will be the angel. Because I'm driving over to the dock with my best friend, Corey, and Marine's mouth is already going off.

"So, at the dock, we'll see seagulls, thee sea, and then-"

"Okay, we're here!" I yelled.

Corey looked relief. "Thank the Lord."

"Oh, boy!" the raccoon said with excitement.

"This is ocean?" Tikal said shyly as Corey grabbed her out of the car.

"Actually," I said, "this is the Chesapeake Bay. Not the ocean. We'll just go for a trip and go fishing. OH! And even go-OAF!"

My sentence was cut off when a cyan hedgehog fell on top of me. Luckily, Marine wasn't squashed by her because she fell out of my hands and landed on the ground.

"Strewth, Wick. It's raining hedgewogs." Marine said.

"No, it's not." I said. I looked up at the hedgehog and I instantly recognized who it was. "Lisa?"

"S-Slick? Is that y-you?" she asked.

"Yup, the same green wolf you know."

She got off of me and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Wait. Where did you come from?" I asked as I got up.

"I accidentally fell out of a t-tree." She noticed the silver hedgehog behind me. "Corey?"

"You still remember me, Lisa." Corey said.

I felt my tail being tugged by Marine. "Are us going or not?""Going where?" Lisa asked.

"We were just going to go on a boat ride with them on Max's boat. We're babysitting them for a day." Corey explained.

"Oh, can I come along?" she asked.

I looked at her and said, "Well, you are my friend so, it's okay with me."

"Yay! Thanks, Slick!" Lisa thanked me.

"Well, lets get rolling." Corey said.

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon. Sorry if I've been slacking off. School's been on me lately.**


	12. Chapter 8: Part 2

Day Eight part 2

Tikal and Marine

So, we're out in the open bay. The sun is shining, the seagulls were flying in the sky- and right now a seagull pooped on Corey's shoulder.

"Arrggg! That's gross!" he exclaimed as he wiped it off his shoulder.

"Are playing "pirate" now?" Marine asked.

"No, we're not." I said.

"Aw, man."

As I was steering the boat, I felt my tail being tugged again. (I'm starting to get annoyed by that.) I swung my gaze to a baby echidna.

"Yes, Tikal?"

"Me not enjoying ride boat." she said.

"It's okay. I mean, once you get used to it then you'll see it's not that bad."

She looked at the water and said, "But what if I fall off?"

"That's why you and all of us are wearing life jackets to keep us about the water."

"Oh." And with that, she crawled away.

* * *

After two minutes later, I stopped the motor boat and said, "Here we are."

Lisa looked over the boat. "Slick?"

"Yeah?" I said as I grabbed two fishing poles and connected them to the railing of the boat.

"What if there's a t-terrible sea monster out there to k-kill us?"

Corey chuckled at that statement. "Lisa! You and your tall tails!"

"But it's true."

I looked at the cyan hedgehog and gave her my concerned look. "Lisa, were you outside of that Chinese restaurant with that old, homeless guy who tells fake, scary stories again?"

"M-Maybe, but I saw it on Lost Tapes."

"Lisa, you know those tapes are FAKE. People dressed up like them are just killers. And don't listen to that old man."

"Yeah," Corey said, "like that one time you made us go to that old storage room to see if the ghost of Patrick Henry. The only thing we found was an antique cheese…" He pulled off his left glove to show ared line on his hand, "and the cheese wasn't very good cheese."

I put my arm over his shoulder and said, "It's not her fault you were too stupid enough to go grab the cheese from a mouse trap."

"Shut up, Slick."

Lisa tugged my vest and said, "Slick, the kids."

_OH MY GOSH!_

We all looked over and saw Marine pulling on one of the fishing poles because one the other end of the line…was a very large fish."Wook at me, Wick!" she exclaimed.

"LET GO OFF THE ROD!" we all screamed, but it was too late.

With one strong tug of the fish, the rod broke free from the railing and followed the fish with Marine still holding on.

Tikal was watched as she saw Marine being dragged across the water like she was water skiing.

"WWWWOOOOOOOO-HHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Marine cheered.

She finally got onto her feet and started water skiing as the fish was trying to shake her off.

"Come on! Is all you got!?" she shouted to the fish.

All of the suddenly, the fish came to us and jumped in the air and Marine let go when she was in midair. It was all like in slow-motion. We were running around with our arms opened, trying to catch the baby raccoon.

_I gotcha! I gotcha!_

You think I caught her and saved her life. WRONG! Here's what happened.

First the large fish fell on top of Corey, and then Marine landed in the hands of Lisa.

"I got her. S-She's safe." Lisa said.

"Not me." Corey groaned.

Lisa shrieked as she saw the fish, "Ahhhh! It's a sea monster!"

I gave her a skeptical look. "Lisa, it's not a sea monster. It's a swordfish."

"Ohhhh." she said in relief.

"A swordfish pull me threw twat? Again! Again!" Marine said in excitement.

"No, I think once was enough." Corey said.

"Can me do it?" Tikal said.

"No, Tikal." I said calmly.

Me and Lisa pushed the swordfish off of Corey. He stood up and cracked his back.

"Thank the Lord." he said.

"Wick?" Tikal asked.

"Yes?"

"You right. This is fun."

I couldn't help but smile at her. I picked her up and said, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As we were riding back to the dock, Corey said, "So, who wants fish tonight?"

We all exchanged glances and started laughing_._


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with the babysitting adventure one! Sorry, if I haven't been updating this one. I was working on my new story, Slick and Oc's House of Horror, but now I'm here with this special Halloween one. **

**P.S.: You are free to say AAWWWWW throughout the whole chapter.**

**P.S.S.: I also said AAAWWWWWW throughout the whole chapter. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Day Nine

Sonic the Werehog and Chip

"Happy Halloween!" Ember exclaimed as we pulled up in front of my Halloween decorated house. He was standing in front of my house because he was waiting for me and Nate to get back home with two more kids to take of today…on Halloween.

I got out of the driver's seat and Nate (in werehog form) got out of the passenger's seat.

Ember came up and greeted up. "Sup, Nate? Sup, Slick?"

"Hey, Ember." I said to the red cat.

He turned to Nate and asked, "Why are you in your werehog form? You'll scare the kids!"

Nate smirked. "Not necessarily."

Ember looked confused.

As soon as I opened the backseat door, his whole body and face melted (not literally!).

There in the backseat, was a grayish-blue werehog pup who was sleeping peaceful in his booster seat (he was snoring a little bit). Next to him was a baby creature that looked like a Chihuahua fairy (you get what I mean), playing with a stuffed tan cat.

Chip noticed us and asked, "We hear, Wick?"

"Yes, Chip." I said.

"Yay!" He grabbed Sonic's arm and shook it to wake him up.

The werehog pup stirred a bit and woke up. Nate took him out of his baby seat and Chip flew out.

"You got these guys?" Ember asked.

"Yep. Aren't they adorable?" I said.

"They're more than adorable. Now, I have a way to get the girls running to me."

Me and Nate stared at him in disbelief.

The red cat sweated nervously. "What? Just saying. Plus, since it's Halloween, how about we take the kids trick-or-treating tonight?"

Me and Nate gave a quick thought about it.

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me." Nate said.

Just then, we heard Chip scream and zipped pass me and hid behind Ember.

"Scawy ghost." he quivered.

Ember looked at the fake ghost décor and said, "It's just a decoration. It's for Halloween."

Chip looked up at him curiously. "What Haloween?"

"It's a time when everybody gets to dress up in a costume and go door to door saying, 'trick-or-treat'. And once you say those magic words, you earn yourself a piece of candy." Ember explained.

Chip's eyes brightened up. "Tell more!"

As Chip follow Ember inside, telling him more about Halloween, I turned to Nate and said, "Do you think they'll need costumes?"

Nate shook his head. "Nah. I think they're fine."

"Wick?" Sonic asked, sleepily.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"Me tired." he yawned.

"He must still be exhausted after he chased that cat and rabbit around." Nate said.

"And that squirrel." I added.

As we walked towards my house, I said to him, "And when we were chasing him, surprisingly, he was faster than you."

He nudge me on the arm. "Shut up."

Yeah, I thought it was pretty cute chasing those animals…but it's not cute when he chases a car. :(

* * *

It was Halloween night and we were getting ready for it too.

Chip was excited for going trick-or-treating and Sonic was more alert and awake after his nap.

Ember volunteered to stay home and pass out the candy to the other trick-or-treaters while me and Nate took Sonic and Chip trick-or-treating.

"Yay! Fun is this!" Chip said with excitement.

"Calm down, Chip." I said.

"Weber told me ewerything."

We rolled our eyes and smiled and started walking door to door.

* * *

After we went to a few houses, we went to this one house that just had candy out on the porch. There were two scarecrows sitting on a chair for each.

"Go get the candy, guys." Nate said to them.

As they both got near the pot of candy, one of the scarecrows popped up and shouted, "BOO!"

Chip screamed and flew away as fast as he could and Sonic just jumped back in surprise. Because it was his reaction, he threw his fist back and punched the guy in the leg causing him to fall.

"I'll go get Chip." I said as I ran after the little fairy thingy.

The guy in the scarecrow got up and laughed, "That was hilarious!"

Nate looked at the guy with a disapproval glare at him. "No, it wasn't. That was not funny scaring babies like that. It's mean."

The guy stopped laughing and said, "They were only babies? I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Here, take some extra candy."

"Thank you." Nate said.

Sonic walked over to the pot of candy and reached in to grab some, but another human hand grabbed his arm and clung onto it.

Again, to his reaction, Sonic clawed the hand and it retreated, but at least he didn't hurt it. Just then, some red ooze came out of a skeleton's eye and squirted on Sonic's chest.

The guy started laughing at him.

Nate sniffed the ooze on Sonic and asked angrily, "What is that smell?"

"It's ketchup with onions in it."

The guy continued laughing which made Sonic angrier by the minute.

"Die you!" he shouted.

Sonic jumped on the guy and started attacking him…the time when I came back with Chip.

I gasped at the sight and ran over to the fight and picked up the werehog pup. But he was holding onto his shirt with his fangs. Again, it was another tug-of-war.

"Let go!" I commanded him, but he ignored me.

Nate finally had enough of this and decided to join the action. He grabbed me and pulled me back until the shirt was ripped off and we fell backwards.

Chip flew over to us and asked, "Wick? Wate? Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic spit out the shirt and said, "Me fine, Chip."

I got off of Nate and looked at Sonic. "What the heck is wrong with you? He'd just scared you."

"No," Nate said, "he did more than scaring him."

I smelled something awful in the air and wrinkled my nose. "Uggh! What is that smell? Is that you, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded.

After Nate told me what happened, I walked up to the guy and said, "If you ever mess with us again, there's gonna be big trouble. See the big guy behind me? That's not a costume. And I am not afraid to send him if I have to. Understand?"

The guy nodded frantically.

"Good. Lets go."

As we walked by him, Sonic looked at him and growled.

* * *

We were all back at my house. The kids got their candy and Ember said that there was leftover for us. So, we told him what happened at this one house and he was stunned.

"Really? You threatened the guy that you would send Nate over there?" he asked.

"Well, duh! Yeah, so that he doesn't mess with us, but me and Nate agreed not to let him hurt the guy. That would be mean."

Just then, Chip flew over to Ember and said, "You right, Weber. You do get chocowate and ewerything on Haloween."

Ember patted the little guy on the head and Chip flew back over to Sonic.

"Well, this turned out to be a good Halloween, right guys?" I asked.

They agreed.

So, after a few minutes, we had to wash the smell off of Sonic and even if we gave him 7 baths, he still smelled a little bit stinky. Maybe I should send Nate after the guy…or maybe not…whichever comes first.

Plus, these two turned out to be my best of them all…even though they caused a little bit of trouble for me, but who cares.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! :)**


	14. Chapter 10

**Sup, everyone! I'm glad you loved the last one. It just makes you say, "Aww." But anyway, since Thanksgiving is coming up, I thought of doing a Thanksgiving special. And, yes, I used the bad babies in this story. The ones you kept begging me to death to do. Well, I did it and I hope you got what you wanted. But anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains chaos, more chaos, and even more CHAOS! Viewer description is advised.**

* * *

Day Ten

Scourge, Fiona, Mephiles, and Nazo

LORD, WHY!? LORD, WHY!? LORD, WHY!?

WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?

This CAN NOT be happening! I have to take care of not two. Not three. But FOUR kids!? And the worst part is, they're all bad. Just strike me with lightning now and end my life!

But I know that's not gonna happen.

But at least Corey, Nate (who's back to a human), and Ember are with me on this one.

Cause if it was two of us, we'd be dead.

So, right now, I'm at my house with my friends and the babies we have for the day…on Thanksgiving.

On this holiday, I would mostly have a Thanksgiving meal with my friends at Turquoise's house, but instead, I'm stuck here at my house babysitting these trouble makers.

Scourge was talking to his girlfriend, Fiona, and how he hates Sonic, Nazo was on top of the refrigerator doing nothing much, and Mephiles was destroying a giant stuffed panda toy. (He's violent. Not my problem.)

"Slick, it's not gonna be that bad. I mean, look at them. They're adorable!" Corey said.

I looked at him. "Adorable? Mephiles is tearing that panda doll to pieces! How do you call that adorable?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just is. Do you think that we can do Thanksgiving here?"

I shot him a glare that said, "Are you nuts!?" and said, "Why so?"

"Because there's only eight of us here and it's Thanksgiving day?"

I sighed loudly because of all of my babysitting days, they always had chaos in it.

"I see why not."

"Yes! You won't regret this, Slick." he said before he took off.

Heh heh heh. I'm an idiot.

* * *

So, we told Nate and Ember what we were doing today and they agreed.

But we needed some items from the supermarket. So, I send Nate and Ember to go to the supermarket, but Scourge and Nazo begged to come along with them. Because if me and Corey had all four of them with us, we'd be toast.

So, after Nate crossed out another item off the list, he said that they need to get the last thing on the list: soda bottles and juice (for the kids).

As they got to the soft drinks aisle and they both had their backs turn to the cart with Scourge and Nazo in it, Nazo grabbed a Mountain Dew bottle (you know, kids love to grab stuff behind your back and stick it in the cart) and started shaking it hard and then stopped.

Nate and Ember turned around to see Nazo holding a soda bottle.

Ember shook his head and said, "No, Nazo. We're not getting Mountain Dew. It gets us all hyper. Now, put it back."

"No!" Nazo replied.

"Please give it to me, so that I can put it back." he said in a nicer voice.

"No!"

"Give it or else-"

"Else what?"

"Just give it to me!"

Nazo stuck his tongue out at him.

Ember grabbed the bottle, but Nazo grabbed the end and they both started having a tug-of-war. After a ten seconds of tug-of-war, Nazo twisted the soda bottle as he was pulling to unscrew the cap and...

**_SWOOSH!_**

Ember was soaked and wet from head to toe.

Nazo and Scourge started laughing at him.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Ember said sarcastically.

Nate stepped up even though he'd got sprayed a little bit, but not soaked, and said, "I'll go check out the items. You can go and clean yourself up in the bathroom."

As Ember left, Nate turned to Nazo who was smiling innocently at him while he had the empty bottle in his hands.

"That wasn't nice, Nazo."

"So what?"

"So, you should apologize to Ember."

Nazo thought about it and threw the empty bottle at Nate. Again, the two babies started laughing at him.

* * *

So, back at home. Me and Corey were finished cleaning the oven. Fiona was just sitting on the couch doing nothing and Mephiles got bored after he destroyed the stuffed panda toy and decided to watch us.

"When do you think Nate and Ember will be home?" Corey asked.

I shrugged after I closed the oven up. "Who knows? Maybe they missed something on the list?"

"Or maybe they got in trouble with the kids?"

"Now, you believe me?"

"What?"

"After you said, 'It's not gonna be that bad. I mean, look at them. They're adorable!'" I said, mimicking in Corey's voice.

He stiffened himself up. "I do not sound like that."

"Oh, yeah, ya do."

"No, I don't. That's a poor Corey voice."

"No, it's not."

As we were arguing, Mephiles had a sneaky idea in his head. He climbed up on the kitchen counter and walked up towards the stove area. He looked at the closest stove pot that was near me and turned it on to high. Fiona saw what he was doing and decided to watch him. After he saw that the stove top was steaming, he knew that it was hot and ready. He grabbed my tail gently and placed it on the heated stove top.

When he saw the tip of my tail was on fire, he placed it on my brown vest and climbed off the stove.

While me and Corey were arguing, I stopped and smelled the air.

"Dude, I smell something smoking."

Corey gave me a confused look at me. Then he too smelled the smoke.

"Me too. Maybe you left the stove on by accident."

As I turned around to look, Corey saw that the tip of my tail and the corner of my vest was on fire and spreading. He grabbed the sink sprayer and turned on the water.

After I turned off the stove and faced back to Corey, I was suddenly blinded by a gush of water. I never saw it coming.

While Corey was spraying me down, Mephiles and Fiona were cracking up by this scene.

A few seconds later, Corey turned off the water and put the sink sprayer back in its place. I was SOAKED and WET.

"What...the heck...was that...for?" I panted.

"Your tail and vest were on fire."

Huh? I looked at my tail and saw that half of it was black and the corner of my vest was black.

"You're right. Wait! How did the stove turn on and how did my vest and tail caught on fire?"

Corey shrugged at me. Our gaze turned to Fiona and Mephiles.

Fiona gave us an innocent smile and said, "Wot me."

And with that, she crawled away. We both turned to Mephiles who was giving us an innocent look.

"What do I did?" he said.

We crossed our arms at him in disapproval. He tried to smile innocently at us, but he doesn't have a MOUTH!

Just then, we heard the front door open.

We turned around to see Nate and Ember there with the kids.

"What happened to you and why does it smell like soda in here?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Ember said as he went upstairs.

Nate examined me and asked, "What happened to you?"

"You don't want to know." I said.

* * *

That evening, we were all settled down at the dining table.

The meal was prepared, me, Nate, and Ember were all cleaned up, and nothing could possibly go wrong. And I was **_WRONG AGAIN!_**

After we all had something on our plates and began eating, a spark had already started between Scourge and Mephiles already.

"You turwey is wigger than me piece!" Scourge said.

"Is not!" Mephiles stated.

"Are too!"

"Is not!"

"Shush! No bickering at the table." I commanded and it quiet down again.

Not even ten seconds later, Scourge whispered, "Fine! Have wit, dummy."

That got the best out of Mephiles. He stood up out of his baby seat and threw a piece of cranberry sauce at him.

The table grew quiet. All eyes were on Scourge.

I thought he would cry, but instead, he threw a big piece of mashed potatoes at the dark charcoal hedgehog.

Nazo stood up and screamed, "Food Wight!"

The the spark turned into a fire. Nazo, Mephiles, and Scourge all started having a food fight while Fiona screamed and hid under the table.

Please tell me this is not happening!

Me, Corey, Nate, and Ember got into the action and tried to stop the food fight.

* * *

After we stopped the food fight, put the three-trouble makers in Time-Out corners, put them to bed, and my three friends went back home.

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted and stressed out. This day had to be the _**WORST**_ day **_EVER!_**

But you know, at least Fiona wasn't that bad. She'd just laughed at the trouble they're causing except for the food fight.

Who knows who's next.

* * *

**Hope you're happy now. This had to be my longest chapter ever. Yeah, the ideas were great. I especially liked the food fight part.**

**Thanks! ;3**


	15. Note

Note

**Hey, everyone! It's still me, Slick the Wolf! **

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating this story. I've been slacking off, playing with my Wii U, and busy with school and my stories. **

**But don't worry, I've got a brand new chapter coming soon in March. So don't think I quit doing my story.**

**The date released for it will be 3/7/2013 A.K.A. my birthday and the ones I'm babysitting is Eggman and Metal Sonic.**

**Thanks for understanding and have a great day!**

**-Slick the Wolf**

**P.S. I ran out of ideas for this story as well. So if you have any suggestions, let me know through PM.**


	16. Chapter 11: Part 1

**Hey, everyone! I hope you read my note in the previous chapter for my announcement, but it's finally here! Ladies and gentlemen, here's the first chapter for the new year of 2013! And Happy Birthday to me!**

**Yay! :D**

* * *

Day Eleven part 1

Eggman and Metal Sonic

"Yo, guys!" Corey exclaimed as he came into the room where Nate (in human form), Ember, and Aj were. They turned to face the silver hedgehog.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"Today's Slick's birthday!" he announced.

A light bulb went off in everyone's head.

"Oh, yeah! It is! I almost forgot." they said.

"That's why we're gonna throw him a surprise birthday party here at his house."

Nate stood up and said, "That's not a bad idea."

"One question," Aj injected, "how are we going to keep him away from his house? He's almost on his way here with two more babies to take of."

Corey's ears dropped. "Oh, right. I'll think of something."

"At the very last minute?" Ember said as he pointed out the window. The others saw a black SUV pulling up throw the drive-thru.

"Pretty much." Corey said as he raced out the door.

As I came out of the SUV, I saw the others come up to greet me.

"Oh, hey, guys! I didn't know you were so excited to see the new babies we got." I said.

"Umm, sorta…but tha-wait who did we get?" Ember asked.

I opened the side door to reveal a…baby Dr. Eggman (I really couldn't describe him because I couldn't image what he looked like. Probably a cute baby…who's not so cute and fat with an orange mustache . If you can imagine him, good for you. You must really have a good imagination! But I can't. Even if I did, that image will be eating a hole through my brain right now. Sorry for interrupting the program. Let's continue.) who was making another invention.

Next to him was a blue, metal robot baby (I can imagine him as a baby) who was tearing a Sonic toy up to pieces because he hated Sonic. That metal baby was Metal Sonic.

"Eggman and Metal Sonic?" they questioned.

I nodded my head, "Yep, apparently we got the bad guys."

"Umm," Corey said, "hey, Slick. Umm, we ran out of diapers."

I looked at him in a confused manner. "I just brought some yesterday."

"What I meant to say is...we ran out of baby food."

"Which I also brought some yesterday." I said as I unstrapped the two babies from their seats.

Before Corey can say something else, I got a phone call from Turquoise.

I picked it up and said, "Hello?...Hey, Turq! What's up?...Really?...Again?...I'll be over there ASAP."

I hung up and said, "I'm really sorry, guys. But I have to go to Turquoise's mansion to help Max. Apparently, he got his head stuck in the same big knothole in the tree again. Could you guys watch over Eggman and Metal Sonic while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, Slick!" Ember said.

I gave them the two babies to them and said, "Keep a close eye on Eggy here. He's trying to create inventions to take over the world, but they end in misery." And I drove away.

Corey turned to the others and said, "Okay, everyone! Let's get ready for Slick's surprise birthday party!"

* * *

**Part two is up next folks! Soory if this felt rushed.**


	17. Chapter 11: Part 2

**Sorry, if the last one felt rushed. I was trying to get the ToD chappie up there as well. But I hope this won't feel rushed. Here's chappie 2. And it's still my birthday!**

**Double yay!**

* * *

Day Eleven part 2

Eggman and Metal Sonic

"Alright, guys! With Slick gone this will give us the time to get the surprise party done. Now who's going to do what." Corey said.

"I'll get the decorations!" Ember said.

"I'm gonna get the food and cake." Nate said.

Aj looked around and said, "And I'll just stay here and call some friends over here."

Corey nodded. "Okay! Let's get moving now. Who now how long Slick's gonna be gone."

"Depending with Max getting stuck in the knothole again, I say an hour and a half." Nate said before he left and Ember left.

Aj turned around to the playpen and only saw Eggman working on his latest invention.

"Where's Metal Sonic?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "Me don't know. No let me work on me latest invention, dee Egg Ray!"

Aj sweat dropped and said, "Yeah, uh huh. Good luck with that. But where's Metal Sonic!?"

* * *

_With Ember…_

Ember arrived at Party City and went into the birthday party section when he felt something pull his tail. He look down and saw… "Metal Sonic?" he questioned.

Metal Sonic looked up at him with his red, glowing eyes.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Ember asked.

"Me got bored and wollowed you instead."

Ember picked him up and said, "Alright. You can stay with me just please don't cause any trouble."

"Fine." he said as he crossed his arms.

So, after a few minutes of getting some party streamers, party horn blowers, and other decorations with Metal Sonic.

As Ember was in the balloon section, Metal Sonic saw a helium tank for the balloons nearby.

He got out of Ember's grasp and went over to it and tried to open it up.

"Okay," Ember said, "we've got the last item on the list so that means we're do-Metal Sonic?"

He looked down to see Metal Sonic not at his side anymore…but near the helium tank trying to open it up.

"No! Metal Sonic! Stop!" Ember commanded as he raced over to him, but it was too late.

The wheel on the tank broke off and the gas started leaking out.

"_Uh, oh!" _Ember thought.

* * *

_With Nate…_

Nate had just finished getting the food and cake when he got a message from Ember saying to meet me at Party City…with an angry face at the end of the sentence.

"Hmm…weird. I wonder what he wants." Nate said as he got into the car and drove off to the location.

When he got there, he saw Ember standing outside of the building with the decorations in one hand and Metal Sonic in the other.

Nate pulled up and asked, "You called me?"

Ember nodded.

Nate noticed that the cat wasn't happy and not talking.

"What's wrong? You gotta tell me, bud."

Ember sighed and said, _"It's Metal Sonic! He ripped off the knob for the helium tank and now I sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks!"_

Nate was surprise at what the helium did to Ember's voice…and he was also trying to keep a straight face too, but he couldn't hold it back much longer.

Nate threw his head on the driver's wheel and started cracking up.

"_It's not funny, man. I had to pay for it." _

But the more Ember talked the more Nate laughed. So Ember decided to shut up until the helium faded away. He hopped in the car and Nate drove away, laughing.

* * *

_With Corey and Aj…_

Aj had finished calling Luna (Nate's OC) when she saw Eggman show his latest invention.

"Met me new invention, the Egg Bomber!"

"Oh, give it up, Eggman. This one is just gonna malfunction or end up in failure and blow up like the Egg Hawk 1000, the Egg Tiger, and you even made an evil hamburger which wasn't really evil…" Aj said.

"And it was DELICIOUS!" Corey added.

"But these one won't be wailure."

Before he can start it up, Ember and Nate came into the house.

"It was still funny how you sounded." Nate said to Ember whose voice was back to normal.

"I'd love to hear how your voice sounds when you suck up a roomful of helium gas."

"What's he snickering about?" Corey asked Ember when Nate went into the kitchen.

"Nothing, but I got the decorations." he said handing the bags.

"Alrighty then. Aj, Nate come help us with the decorations!"

The two Mobians and two humans were putting up the decoration when Corey stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked.

Corey held up the banner that said, "Happy 60th Birthday" on it.

"Slick is turning 16, not 60!"

Ember sweat dropped. "I don't know how that happen! I got the one that said sixteen on it an-"

A light bulb went off in Ember's head. He turned to Metal Sonic and asked him, "Did you switched the banner when I wasn't looking?"

"Oopsie!" he said innocently.

"Umm…I'll try to fix it." Nate said as he grabbed the banner.

Just as they were near finish, they heard the doorbell rang.

Corey opened it up to see T.B.A.R.Z. (TheBlueAlienRobotZombie) and Lisa the Hedgehog standing there.

"Hey, guys! Come on in! We're almost finished with setting up the party here. Slick should be here any minute now."

As he let them in, T.B.A.R.Z. saw the "16th" birthday banner hanging up. (Nate used a Sharpie to cover up the 0 and put a 1 in front of the 6.)

"Why the heck is does it say sixty?" the bat asked with a smile on his face.

Ember turned to Metal Sonic and said, "Just a little mishap."

"T-thank for in-inviting us, g-guys." Lisa thanked.

"No problem." Aj said.

"Hey, guys. My friend, Lunar, is down the street and is keeping an eye out for Slick when he comes." Nate said.

Corey nodded and said, "Thanks. Now all we have to do is wait for Slick to arrive."

After a minute of waiting, Nate's friend/brother came running in and said, "Slick's on his way here with Turquoise and Max."

"Kill the lights!" T.B.A.R.Z. shouted.

Eggman was about to throw bombs at the lights when Lisa snatched him up.

"Not literally." the bat corrected him as he turned off the lights.

* * *

I came out of the SUV with Turquoise and Max and said, "I don't know why you guys wanted to come back with me for some strange reason-and why are the lights turned off in my house. It better not be a prank."

"Oh, it won't be." Turquoise insured me.

As I entered the house and turned on the lights, my friends popped up from behind the table with the food and cake on it and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

And confetti and streams flew out of all directions and party horn blowers went off as well.

I was surely surprised that my friends threw a birthday party for me. Then I saw the banner.

"Who the heck is turning sixty today?" I laughed.

"It was a mistake." Ember said.

I walked up to them and said, "You guys did this for me?"

"Of course we did. We didn't want to forget our friend's birthday, huh?" Nate said.

"You guys are the best!" I said.

Ember used his fire powers to light the candles up and everybody sang the "Happy Birthday" song to me.

After they finished singing, I blew out the candles and they cheered.

Lisa then noticed that one of the candles were making a sizzling noise.

"Umm, guys. D-do candles ma-make si-sizzling noises?" she said.

We looked at the candle and saw that it wasn't a birthday candle.

"Oh, shoot…" Lunar said.

"Get rid of it!" Turquoise and Aj both said.

"I've got it!" Max said as he grabbed the "candle" and ran out back.

He started digging a hole as fast as he can, threw the "candle" in the hole, and buried it with the dirt. Then he sat on it and braced himself and covered his ears.

"He does know that he can leave now, right?" Aj questioned.

"Well-" I said.

_**BOOM!**_

But was interrupted by the "candle" exploding underneath of the jaguar causing him to be sent up in the air.

All heads turned to Eggman who was giving us an innocent smile.

"Me bad." he said.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I also want to thank Ember the Flame Guardian, Nate the Werehog, Aj the Human, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bluemist 45, and derpafology (before Corey the Hedgehog) for helping me out here.**

**Plus I had a good birthday...until I spilled soda on myself. Then my candles started sparking like they were fire crackers on 4th of July and the flame kept coming back on the birthday candles every time I blew them out. :/**

**Night guys and wish me a happy birthday! ;)**


	18. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with an Easter special chappie! **

**I'm doing this chapter because my sis would NOT stop bugging me about doing Shade (from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) and Cosmo (from Sonic X). So, I'm doing this so she can SHUT UP about it for the rest of her life!**

**Before in begin, I want to thank: **Nate the Werehog, Bluemist 45, Ember the Flame Guardian, redsnivy, rehannon314, Gloomy Shadows (you still there?), TammyHybrid21, Duskzilla, and the rest of you for reviewing this story and getting me 100 reviews!

**Thanks!**

* * *

Day Twelve: Shade and Cosmo

Ah, springtime.

It's the time when the blossoms bloom, the birds are singing, and- Ah-Ah-ACHOO!

Allergies.

Yup, it's that time off year when my allergies kick in. When the pollen from the flowers and other plants fly around, it bothers my nose and I start sneezing.

That's just great.

And what even adds more to the frustration is that I need to baby sit two babies today. I don't want to be sneezing near two. So, that's why I got…

"Us? You wanted me and Nate to watch the two kids?" Ember questioned.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I need you to watch them for the day. But I guarantee you that it will be a piece of cake with these two."

I led them to the playroom and open the door to reveal a baby pale pink echidna and a baby plant-like (She's a Seedrian, right?) creature playing with their toys then looking at us.

"Wick!" they said as they went over to me.

"You got Cosmo and Shade?" Ember asked.

"Yep," I said as I picked both of them up and handed them to my friends, "but I think they'll be easy for you unlike the last ones. Plus, I think I know somewhere where you can take them."

"Where?" Nate asked, holding baby Cosmo.

* * *

Nate and Ember were driving down to another part of the city where there was an Easter Egg hunt being held so Cosmo and Shade can have fun.

"We alwost there, Nate?" Cosmo asked.

"Almost there."

"Me have to go to bathwoom, wadly."

"Can you hold it in for a few more minutes?" Ember asked.

Cosmo pondered a bit. "Waybe."

"What is Weaster hunting wegg?" Shade asked.

"It's the time of the year where the Easter bunny hides eggs filled with candy in different places and children like you go and find them. Plus, there's also a golden egg that holds a special surprise inside of it." Ember explained.

"Swounds interesting." she said.

"And we're here!" Nate announced as he pulled into a parking spot.

After they unloaded the two babies, Nate got a phone call from me.

He picked it up and said, "You'd worried already?"

"No," I said, "well, a little bit. I just wanted to remind you that there are two Easter baskets under the back seat of the van from them."

Nate looked under the back seat and saw a light green basket and a pink basket.

"I see them and…" his voice trailed of when he saw a name on the pink basket, "why is Max's name on the pink basket?"

"Oh, the baskets used to be mine and Max's when we used to do Easter egg hunting. I owned the green one and Max owned the pink one…I really don't know why he chose that one. Bye and have fun!" I said as I hung up.

Nate put the phone away and said to Cosmo, "Okay let's go to the bathroom now."

"Me don't need to go anymore." she said.

When Nate's teal eyes drifted to the ground, he scooped her up and went to the bathroom for Cosmo had "went" on the floor and on Nate's left foot.

* * *

"Attention, everyone! The Easter Egg hunt will begin shortly! Please take your places!" the announcer said.

Nate and Ember brought both kids to the starting line where the younger children were and handed their baskets.

"Wook at all the eggys out there!" Cosmo said pointing to the colorful Easter eggs.

"I see." Nate said.

"Me wanna get then now." Shade said as she started crawling towards them, but Ember grabbed her just in time.

"Whoa! Not yet. It hasn't even started yet. And plus, you're not leaving without us." Ember explained.

She crossed her arms and groaned.

Just then, the announcer said, "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our annual Easter Egg hunt! Before we begin, we need to set some ground rules…"

As he was speaking, Shade noticed something in the far distance. She looked up at Ember, who wasn't paying attention, and used her stealth ability to get to her destination.

After the announcer finished talking, he blew the horn and the children dashed out onto the field to collect the eggs.

While Nate helped Cosmo out, Ember looked down and saw that Shade was gone.

"Shade? Shade!" he called, but he didn't see the baby echidna anywhere.

"Nate!"

Nate turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Shade. She must have snuck off somewhere when I wasn't looking." the cat explained.

Nate looked around and said, "Well, the eggs are almost gone and the children are retreating, so I think we'll find her easily."

"Found her!" Cosmo said pointing over to the bushes were Shade was sitting.

"Shade!" they said as they ran up to her.

Ember picked her up and said, "Shade, where were you?"

"Picking eggys."

"Well, don't ever run off like that again. You had me worried."

She lowered her head. "Sowwy, Weber."

But then she lifted her head up with her purple eyes sparkling, "But me got eggys. See?"

Ember and Nate looked in her bucket and saw a few Easter eggs and…

Confused looks came onto Nate and Ember's faces.

The red cat took two REAL eggs out of her bucket.

"Where did you get these?"

She pointed over to the bushes. "In bushies in a west."

"West?"

She nodded her head.

"What's that?"

"Umm, Ember. I think she means nest." Nate said.

"Oh, nest. NEST? A bird's nest?"

Shade nodded her head again.

"Oh, boy! We'd better put these back before-" Ember started, but was cut off when they saw a white mother goose landed on the ground and stare at them, then at Ember who was holding the eggs.

Ember knew what to do and slowly walked up to the mother goose with the two eggs.

When he got close enough, he set the eggs down and said, "Here ya go. Sorry for taking them."

Ember walked back to Nate and said, "That wasn't bad, was it?"

As if on cue, the mother goose flew straight towards Ember's head and started attacking him by biting him. The red cat screamed and tried to throw it off of him.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Nate grabbed the goose by it's torso and yanked it off of Ember's head. And with that, the goose flew away with her two eggs.

"You okay, Ember?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down at Shade who was smiling innocently and said, "You lucky you're a baby."

"Me bad." she said.

* * *

As they got to the car, Nate called me back to say that they were on their way back when the same white goose flew towards the car and landed on top of the car's roof.

"Oh, great. You again." Ember sneered at the goose.

"What does it want now? We gave her back the eg-" Nate started to say, but stopped when he saw another goose egg in Shade's basket.

"Umm, Ember, I think I know why it's back."

Ember followed Nate's gaze to see the egg lying in the basket.

"Another one, Shade!? How many more did you steal?" Ember asked.

"Won." she said.

Ember took the egg and placed it on the roof near the goose, but the goose didn't move.

"Come on. It will probably move when we back up." Nate said as he got into the car.

As Ember walked over to the passenger seat, the goose swooped down and attacked Ember once again.

The two children laughed as the cat screamed in agony. Ember, having enough of the goose, used his fire powers on it by releasing the flames out of his palms.

The goose swooped up its egg and flew away.

"Gosh, I hate that bird!" he said angrily as he got in the car.

* * *

After they got home, they placed Cosmo and Shade in the playpen and told me the whole story.

"Wow, you got attacked my an angry mother goose for returning her eggs? That's odd." I said to Ember.

"Yeah, but I think it won't bother him ever aga-" Nate said, but was cut off shortly when a white goose flew through the open window into the room and landed on the floor…but the goose was burnt from neck up and was burnt on its tail feathers and it looked **MAD**.

"AWW, COME ON! How did it follow us home!? Couldn't it have flown into a power cable or something!?" Ember yelled.

The goose started coming up to him and was honking angrily at him.

"Did you return _ALL _of its eggs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think its mad because I used my fire powers on it." Ember explained.

"So, that explains why it's black."

"I've got this." Nate said as he stood in front of the cat.

When Nate transformed into hi werehog form, he roared loudly at the goose when it got close to him. I swear I felt the house shake because of that.

The goose was so scared of him, that it started flying panicky into the wall and pooped itself. It finally saw where the open window was and flew out of the house.

Nate stopped and we looked out the window.

"Thanks, Nate. I thought I would had to burn it again." Ember said.

"No problem. Besides, it probably won't be coming back for a while."

Just then, the goose flew into a power cable and electrocuted itself and falling to the ground, feathers flying everywhere.

We stared at it for three seconds when I said, "For a long time."

…

"So," Ember said, "anyone up for goose tonight?"

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and have a Happy Easter! :)**


End file.
